


Never let the fire go out or else

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [23]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Spanking, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: A lot can be said in favor of being manhandled by an Amazon.





	Never let the fire go out or else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> For #24 "spanking" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and "I'll never be known for my work with boundaries." from genprompt-bingo round 12.

A lot can be said in favor of being manhandled by an Amazon, though perhaps not by Harley, who's too busy pleading... her sidekick? girlfriend? sweet tormentor? Harley ain't sure about the terminology yet. In any case, she's too busy pleading her. Again, she's fuzzy on the details as to what her begging entails. 

Variations of "pleasepleaseplease" is all she can gasp, cut off or drawn out in different places.

Her ass radiates heat and pain in the best ways possible. She can _hear_ the slaps long before she feels them connect. It's like her bottom doesn't belong to the rest of her anymore.

By the time Artemis lets up, Harley is a boneless mess of tears and broken, hiccupy sobs. You don't want to be messing with an Amazon, ever. Too bad sense ain't something Harley aspires to.

"I warned you about blathering," Artemis says, stroking Harley's sensitive skin, but not quite where she'd like her hand. There's basically no way she _can't_ notice how wet Harley is. Unless that's blood running down her thigh. Harley ain't got eyes back there. "I can only assume you wanted this to happen."

Harley shakes her head, more to object to the situation of being helplessly aroused than to disagree with what she said. That's actually spot on. Tell her to cut something out and she'll redouble her efforts.

"What? Nothing to say in your defense all of a sudden?"

Maybe not her defense, but still: " _Nghh,_ fuck me already. P- _please!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "What pleasure a question," by Angie Macri.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/168852172407/f100-drabble-cycle-spanking-rhato). If there's any other pairings/kinks/prompts you'd like to see, let me know! I'm also @crookedteaspoon on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
